degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4711739-20150625170424
To anyone else who's watching this current season of Big Brother, this is what I think about the first 8 contestants in the house. Audrey- This girl is gonna be my QUEEN I can already tell. Not only is she a powerful female player (which are becoming harder and harder to find), but she KNOWS how to play the game, and the fact that she's the first transgender houseguest and has been through so much but has stayed this confident is incredible. I really think she's going to be my favorite from what I saw of her last night and the pre-season interviews. Jase- At first, I thought he was going to annoy me, but he actually is just a really nice, crazy guy. I don't think he'll last long (probably barely make it to jury) because his gameplay ideas sound kind of...eh, but he's sweet and fun, so I won't mind seeing him in the house for a while. Da'Vonne- This girl is hilarious. She doesn't hold back at all and her wild personality is great. I'm worried that she won't last very long since POC have trouble lasting in the game and the fact that she's so loud won't be doing her any favors. But she knows how to play the game and I hope she doesn't lose sight of that because I wouldn't mind seeing her stay a while this summer. Austin- I don't know how I feel about this guy yet. I feel like he might annoy me, but he could also turn out to be a lovable guy. Telling them he was a WWE wrestler was such a stupid decision and probably will get him sent home early, but I don't actually have an opinion on this guy yet, he has a different answer/strategy in every pre-season interview he had, so I don't have high hopes for him. Shelli- These houseguests kind of annoy me, the ones who go in actively looking for a showmance. That's not what the game is about, but then again Nicole did that and she ended up being my favorite player last season. I hope I like her more than I think I will, but who knows until the game gets really started. Clay- Oh jeez, this dude isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He tries to act like he knows the game from binge watching 8 seasons in 3 months (pre-season interviews), but whenever he tries to bring up a player/event from past seasons, he forgets something from it. He's all talk and no bite and the fact that he only auditioned because someone said he had a pretty face and should be on TV annoys me. Meg- She has a BIG personality and reminds me of DJ PauPau from last season and if she plays like Paula did last year, then she won't be in the house very long just like Paula. I feel like she might get on my nerves, but maybe I'll like her, who knows. Right now, I'm just getting very fake vibes from her. Maybe I'm wrong. James- Ugh this guy is literally annoying AF. I couldn't watch any of his pre-season interviews because he was so damn annoying. And him trying to relate his "struggles" of being an asian in the south to Aubrey's transition from MTF really urked me. I hope this guy goes early because I don't know how much longer I can handle him.